Ectasy
by Barbie97
Summary: Hermione misses her lover.


_Adam laid Sara against the silk sheets and stood back to admire the way the firelight danced off her creamy skin. She was the sweetest girl in the world, and he'd been waiting years for this moment. _

_Sara's cheeks were rosy and she nervously licked her pink, delicious mouth. "Are you going to take your clothes off too?" she asked him innocently._

_Adam smiled and kneeled at the side of the bed between her legs. He didn't want to frighten her any more than she already was, but he was having a hell of a time trying to rein in his passion._

_It pleased him immeasurably to know that Sara was a virgin, and that she had been saving herself for him, for their wedding night. He had waited so long for this night, for her to finally grow up. Of course, even though he had spent the past several years walking away from their chaste kisses and straight into cold showers, he had been with this fair share of women. But he knew, no matter how good the sex was with these other women, he was simply releasing pent-up steam and honing his skills for the one woman who really mattered._

"_I am, sweetheart," he said, stroking her hand lightly with his own. "But first I want you to experience deep pleasure."_

"_Oh, I have Adam. Your kisses are incredible," she sighed, trying to sit up so that she could kiss him again. _

_Getting up onto one knee, he leaned towards her and captured her mouth in a passionate, scintillating kiss. "Kissing is only the beginning," he said, promise in his eyes._

_Sarah opened her mouth into a darling "o" and blushed prettily. "Should I be doing anything?" she asked hesitantly, and Adam was touched by how much she wanted to please him._

"_Oh my darling," he said, pushing his hand into her silky blond hair. "Just lay back against those pillows and I'll do the rest." Kissing her again, he said, "And remember, there's nothing to be afraid of, because I love you and this is how I want to show you my love."_

_Sara followed his instructions and lay back against the pillows. He ran kisses down her neck and got caught up in worshipping her breasts._

_Adam marveled at the sensual picture she presented. Her nipples were rosy and had formed into tight buds as he neared them. Even the swell of her breasts had a delicate pink flush, proving that she was aroused as she was._

_Cupping her breasts gently in his large hands, Adam ran his thumbs over her taut nipples and blew warm air across them. Sara gasped and he bent down to rain soft kiss all over the soft, sweet flesh, making sure he stayed away from the place she needed him the most. It wasn't until she was writhing on the bed in torment that he took pity on her and slowly took one nipple into his mouth, swirling the nub with his tongue, tasting her on his lips. _

_At that moment, Sara arched her back into him, pushing her breast even more deeply into his mouth. He nearly lost control of himself, more ready than ever to rip his clothes off and mount her like a mustang. Pulling from a deeper well of control than he knew he possessed, he continued to give loving attention onto her other breast, making a light moan escape._

_Moving lower, Adam nipped and kissed her flushed skin across her tight belly, while running his hands up and down her quivering thighs. His attention was soon wholly focused on the soft, wet mound before him. He ran his open hand down her stomach. Lightly, he slid his finger between her lips and then slowly into her._

_Sara moaned his name, her head thrashing back and forth on the bed. Taking this as a sign of continuation, he couldn't help himself, and he leaned in and tasted her wetness with his tongue. She nearly bucked off of the bed, and he held her thighs firmly with his hands to keep her clit right where he wanted it._

_He plunged his tongue into her several times before focusing on her swollen clitoris. He took his mouth in it, swirling his tongue around once, slowly. He did the same thing over and over again to tease her, savoring every moment of his fantasy becoming real._

_Adam stood to remove his clothes as quickly as possible. He was greatly pleased when she pushed herself up into sitting position and began to rip of his clothes in haste. But once they had pulled off his slacks together and were taking his boxers off, she stilled._

_Looking up at him, she said, "I'm afraid, Adam."_

_Cupping her face in his hands, kissing her thoroughly, getting used to her own sweet taste, he said, "I promise you, it will only hurt the first time. Only until you get used to having me inside of you."_

_She nodded and slowly reached for the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down his hips with excruciating slowness. When his shaft sprang free she gasped. _

"_You're so huge!" she exclaimed._

_He chuckled softly, thrilled that she was impressed with his cock. "And I'm all yours," he said as he took her small, of hands in his and wrapped it around his length._

_She sighed softly, saying, "You're hot too." She ran her hand up and down, getting used to the feel of him._

_But he couldn't take it anymore teasing, so he gently pushed hr back into the silk sheets and leaned over her, careful not to put too much weight onto her. Placing the head of his cock between her pussy, he gently probed her wetness. _

_The way she writhed underneath him made him want to ram into her without waiting even one more second, but he wanted her first time to be perfect, so he governed his lust. Pushing in no more than an inch, then two, he heard her swift intake of breath and felt the barrier that guarded her most precious gift. _

_Poised above her, gazing deeply into her eyes, he said, "I never want to hurt you again," and forced himself to push past her barrier, until he was practically touching her womb._

_She cried out softly in pain, but within moments he knew her virgin's muscles had adjusted to the feel of him as she began to rock her hips back and forth in an age-old rhythm of love. Her body eagerly swallowed his cock and Adam lost all control, pumping hair and fast into her. Beneath him, Sara met every thrust and together they cried out in a magical simultaneous orgasm._

* * *

><p>Hermione instantly slammed the novel closed with a loud <strong>bang!<strong> and pushed it back into the shelf. She couldn't believe she had gone into that part of the library where erotica books roamed around like children's cartoons. Hermione wanted a romance novel, one where it involved around love and not sex. The cover of the excerpt she was reading had a blonde woman and a brown-haired man smiling at each other, the title "Everlasting" on the bottom. She thought it would be all lovey-dovey, but instead she had just read a woman losing her virginity on her wedding night.

Disgusted with herself that she would ever read such a thing, Hermione ignored the annoyed glances thrown at her and walked out of the British library, scowling under her breath.

"Gods, why do people _even write_ that kind of stuff?"

The tiny particle in her smart brain fired back. _You're just saying that because you haven't gotten laid ever since Ron. And that was almost a decade ago._

In truth, Hermione knew her conscience was right. The innocence of the Gryffindor girl was taken away one night in their sixth year behind the Whomping Willow by one of her two best friends, Ron Weasley. They had been dating for almost a year, and Ron was driving himself crazy over her. So they did it. Once. Until it became a lustful necessity rather than just love. By the end of the year, Hermione must have had more than a million orgasms. And not all came from Ron.

She was stupid back then. Teenagers always did stupid things, even her. Hermione regrets it, but at the same time doesn't because the feeling was beyond amazement. She was perfectly aware that she was cheating on Ron with their worst enemy. Yet Hermione didn't give a shit. Ron had stopped their private meetings because of schoolwork, and Hermione was getting oddly horny. She was at the library trying to finish an essay on Potions when she spotted the pale blond boy – well, man as he features held something much more masculine.

Hermione guessed that he was pretty horny since they had made love to each other behind the bookshelves. However, she never thought of doing with anyone but Ron, and especially not with _him_. But in the end, Hermione had the best fuck she had even gotten. Not even Ron could compete against the Slytherin. No one could, and that's what bothered Hermione. It wasn't like she actually planned it; and truly she didn't, but the way their argument started as soon as their lips started to move, Hermione figure out it must have been an off day – she thought Malfoy looked too dang attractive.

That hot September night originally intended for educational purposes only turned itself into full Gryffindor vs. Slytherin hardcore sex battle. Hermione had completely forgotten about Ron. Malfoy had completely forgotten about Pansy. It was only them two that hot September night. Malfoy didn't mind that Hermione was a filthy Mudblood – he just wanted her in him and hear her scream his name out.

After the sinful rendezvous, Hermione couldn't erase Malfoy from her mind. She had rejected Ron in return after he almost begged her to give him a good shag because she felt it was inappropriate to have Ron in her after Malfoy had almost crushed it into oblivion. She felt sick to her stomach – she didn't want to be a cheater. However, the virtue everyone thought Hermione had was long gone. Instead of shagging Ron like the "good" girlfriend she was, Hermione used her study hours to shag Malfoy. Yes, Hermione felt extremely bad for hurting Ron, even if he didn't know it, but she couldn't break off from Malfoy's spell.

She noticed in the coming school days that he was avoiding Pansy. And while walking to Muggle Studies, he came out of nowhere and dragged her into a broom cupboard where he shagged her senseless. It was there Hermione had come to a conclusion: they would be doing this practically everyday, hiding from Ron, Pansy and everyone else. Hermione didn't want that. She didn't want to be a cheater, a slut, a two-face. So she broke it off. Walked out of the cupboard with Malfoy's beautiful scent all over her. He became crueler to her since then, grabbing every possible moment to call her a name. But she knew he only did that because he wasn't effing her.

Now, seven years later, graduated from Hogwarts, Hermione lived in Muggle London. Harry Potter, the other best friend, was married to Ginny, Ron's sister and Ron was engaged to Luna Lovegood. Hermione, ever since Ron, was _still_ single. And she didn't enjoy it. Reading the porn novel reminded her of her pathetic love life.

She walked to the woods behind the library, wanting to drone out her useless cries of loneliness when she thought of seeing the one person she hasn't seen by the time the war ended. Surprisingly, he worked as an Auror despite being a Death Eater. Hermione sighed, closed her eyes and Disapparated.


End file.
